It is known that a high frequency signal can be formed as a frequency multiplied version of a reference clock by way of a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) working as part of a phase locked loop (PLL). It is desirable to know if the phase locked loop has obtained locked status, and/or whether the operating conditions for components within the loop are such that the control function of the phase locked loop can maintain locked status.